


UNLIMITED UNFINISHED WORKS

by Kaspah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Anal Play, Awkward Relationships, Bondage, Bottom!Aiden, Bottom-ish Derek, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega!Twins, Oral, Other Kinky Things, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Top!Stiles, bottom!ethan, mentions of Scott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaspah/pseuds/Kaspah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All kinds of works that I haven't been able to finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sterek - Awkward Relationships are Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT BELIEVE I OWN THESE CHARACTERS. Or that I have to do this disclaimer thing. But just to be safe.

"I want you to fuck me." 

Stiles blinked, damn near choked on his soda after a few seconds of dumb-struck silence. This was what Derek had called him out to some dingy motel for? Well, to be fair, it probably wasn't as dingy as Stiles thought it was. Could have just been the half-working sign out front that read 'OTEL'. "Huh?" No 'H' or 'M'. Otel.

Derek scoffed, a natural thing for him to do. Stiles always liked making him scoff, or twitch. After all, what were boyfriends for, if not to mess with each other sometimes? But, anyhow. Back to the mean looking wolf. If looks could kill, Stiles may just have been shot in the face. From the furrow of his somewhat thick brows, to the scowl painting too much emotion on his face; Derek look like he regretted saying anything. 

"Get over here, before I pin you against the wall and bite your neck." God, why did that send shivers down his body? Instincitvly, a hand shot up to his neck to cradle the bruises left behind when SOMEONE---not gonna say who-- held his face against the bed and decided to pound him down like a rail-road track, and THEN proceed to ride on said rail-road... track... section. Not that it wasn't fun, and man was it fun; he just thought Derek was a 'I'm a big bad wolf, I only top' kind of guy. 

Welp! Mate's gotta do what a mate's gotta do. 

"Fine, don't have to get pouty with me." Flashing a bit of a smile, he curled his thumbs under his white shirt and pulled it up and over---only to meet Derek's face and mouth. Tossing the shirt, he felt Derek's arms around him, his warm skin, hot tongue, and even the bristle-like quality of his scruff. 

"You sure about this?" Stiles finally asked when their lip-locking passed. Though, it did leave him in a bit of a daze.   
"Yes. If you ask again I'll---"  
"Rip my throat out with your teeth?" Little wiggle of the brow, and a grin-kind-of-a-smirk. 

The next few minutes flew by in a blur of cloth tossing, and a whole lot of help from Derek. Though, when it came to his pants, Derek actually stopped him before he could do anything but remove the belt. That, as Stiles would find out in the next few seconds, was reserved for Derek. Glancing down in half-surprise-half-nervousness, he kept his hands against Derek's lowering body, occupying them by gliding them through his Wolf's hair. "Derek...?" Then the real fun began. 

Derek's fingers easily undid--or broke-- the button of his pants and pulled the teeth of the zipper apart, exposing the black boxer-briefs under. Of course, to meet Derek's eyes was the usual yellow trim, followed by the Bat symbol. By now, Derek had no problem with it, but the first time? Yeah, that was pretty bad. Fuck, he could feel his mate's breath through the thin fabric, mouth hovering over the outline of his member. This wasn't the first time Derek had given him head, and wouldn't be the last. Ever since Derek had found out about his mate's... exceptional size, he developed a habit of making Stiles beg. 

This was not an exception. All Derek seemed to be doing was nuzzling against the hidden treat, never once licking or even pulling it out of it's tight, constricting prison. Curling his fingers against the back of Derek's head, he tried to push him against his shaft, tried to get him to do anything--- anything at all-- but he held himself back. "Damn it... Derek. Please..." Was it too much to ask for one night where he wasn't going to be teased? 

It was at that very moment, that Derek threw a wrench in his mental plans. One arm curled around his hips, and then he was in the air. Not very comforting to be held by your hips, and having your hard-as-hell erection digging into your boyfriend's abs. Abs that were grinding against his dick so... God, it felt kind of good. It all came to an end when his back met the bed. The grinding, anyway. Shame that, but it was replaced by a sight that made him shudder. Derek's crotch. Clothed, but still. Jesus, Derek was trying something new? After all the times Stiles hinted about it? 

Without needing to be told, his hands went to work and freed the prison in black jeans, which he might add, was all too happy to see him. Of course, Stiles made sure to greet it with his tongue, even dared to lick along the vein pulsing just under the head. Working his hands inside his boyfriend's pants, he slide them inside his underwear and back behind him to palm both sides of his ass, squeezing with all his might. But that quickly faded when he felt Derek's hand inside his underwear, lacing his fingers around his cock to give it a few pumps. Gasping against the wolf's crown, his body trembled with just the way Derek held him. Could be the whole 'I'm your mate' thing, but then again. Magic fingers? Magic fingers.


	2. Sterek - Nogitsune are dicks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nogitsune are dicks. But that's why Derek loves Stiles so darn much! ... Maybe. Or maybe Derek just likes getting his D. Either way.

Ever since Derek discovered Stiles was a Nogitsune, things had gotten... different between them. Some things were still the same, like the constant threats about Derek's teeth meeting some portion of his body, or the usual glaring and baring his teeth. Other things? Other things changed drastically, like for instance: right this moment, Derek lay face down on the bed with Stiles right behind him. They weren't fucking, yet. No, Derek's legs were held open by spreader bar, an open invitation for Stiles to have a bit of fun. boy, did he. 

First, he decided on a bit of teasing. With a hand on either ass-cheek, he spread his boyfriend's muscled globes apart, and licked right across the pink ring of muscle, tongue lathering up and down the tantalizing hole, even going so far as to dab his tongue right up against it, 'feeling the resistance', as he put it. That sent a shiver down Derek's spine, that much he could feel from the tensing of his body. Another prod of his tongue caused the same reaction, dipping further and further each time he felt that nice little shiver run through Derek's rump. "You're shivering a lot, you know that?" Adding a quick laugh, he waited for Derek's tell-tale shifting. Then came the growl that Stiles loved so damn much. However, with a quick dip of his tongue, it dissolved into a deep, needy groan. It wasn't much, but he could work with it. The tightness enveloping his tongue, almost pulling it in deeper, and it would have if it could. "Jesus, Derek!" It did not help matters that Derek chose to try and press back against Stiles, or to groan out a weak 'Hurry'. 

Rolling his shoulders, he pulled back from the delicious looking treat, and sighed. "Fine, just trying to have a bit of fun."

Without wasting much time, he fished the small bottle of lube from his pocket--trusty, as always-- and lathered some of it across his index, and middle. The saliva should help, but he had to make sure not to hurt Derek. In a fit of pure inspiration, he grinned deviously, and lay his un-lubed hand across the bottom of Derek's spine. "Here comes the air-plane!" 

Just as Derek were about to look back and growl his sour little heart out, Stiles' finger pushed right in up to the knuckle. Tight fit, he could feel his boyfriend's heat all around him, and even had the chance to bend his finger a bit. "Man, you're tight. Thought you prepped yourself already." 

Listening to Derek mumble something about werewolf regeneration, and something else about speed, he edges his finger back and forth, listening to every shift in tone. At the very end, he found the particular spot that drove Derek mad. How he could tell, was the end of the werewolf's words came with a sudden huff of breath, and Derek clutching at the sheets. Bending his finger a little more, he applied pressure to the same spot, eliciting a louder intake of breath, and a tightening around his fingers. "So that's it, huh?" It wasn't too long before he had Derek panting into the sheets, fingers pulling and pushing, so desperate to find anything to hold onto, that they almost tore through the sheets. Of course, he found himself reaching between his mate's legs, grasping at the thick, pulsing rod to give it a few firm strokes. Especially the tip, he never ignored that. With how sensitive it was, even as his finger slid cruelly along the tip and across the slit. To his surprise, Derek's hips moved forward a little more, legs trembling inside their straps, straining against the bar spreading them. 

Already he could see sweat glistening across his lover's body, the poor lighting helped just a tad, but he could still see it. Gliding his finger across that little button inside of Derek, he timed his strokes with it, and if it wasn't for the strap tied behind Derek's sack and around the base of his cock, he surely might have gotten to come. But, as of yet? Not a single release. 

"Stiles... please..." A breathless moan, accompanied by the submissive begging he enjoyed. God, it tasted so wonderful! 

"Please what?" Acting oblivious, his finger hit the same spot. Over and over again, timing them to create a little rhythm. 

"Let me... come, please..." He could tell Derek felt humiliated by having to ask, could hear the almost-growl in his voice, feel the way he bit his lip after asking. Licking his lips, he leaned over Derek's body, finger deeply lodged inside of the larger male, so carelessly working every bit of Derek's body. 

"Not until I fuck you."  
"Please..."

"Not until I fuck you. Not until you're a moaning, groaning, thrashing mess of a wolf, begging me to let you come. Begging me to get you off. But I won't. I'll reduce you into a whining, fucked out mess of a slut."


	3. Twins, Basil, Twins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins getting a little love. Yaaaasssss.

"Wakey, wakey." 

Canting his head to the side, the Nogitsune set his eyes on his current 'play toys', palms squeezing his thighs every so often. Gods, how long he had waited for a body again. Cruel irony gave him the one body that was, by far, the worst for him. Too many friends, people that cared for him always recognized when things were wrong. Like that Alpha's mother, she knew right when Stiles wasn't home, or when something was wrong. 

But they were far from his mind, not too far, but enough to get rid of the near constant paranoia he had running through his head. Now, now was for the two bodies in front of him, either one giving a light toss or a half-curled turn whenever something hit against them, particularly when prodding to see if they were awake or not. But now they were awake, at least partially so. Groggy counted as awake in some cultures. Just as they tried to sit up, their hands were met with resistance, as were their thighs and ankles. Not to mention they were against one another, but not in the usual way. They picked that up pretty fast. From the shifting of hips, and the occasional movement that sent the bound wolves against each other, no doubt. 

Best part about it? The sudden shock that came over the both of them when they felt each other brush asses. Bare skin touching one another, a sudden jolt and them straining to get a look at either one. Good thing that they had clothes in their mouths, otherwise they might be shouting up a storm. 

"Ah, ah, ah. No talking." Both growled out a response, probably something along the lines of 'shut up'. However, each got a smirk in return for their muffled sounds. "As you've probably noticed by now, you can't move. Not if I let you, anyway." Werewolf strength, a nasty thing when not contained. Best part about being a Nogitsune? All the years they have to do things. Particularly learn. Leather covered in Mountain Ash, very useful when holding something at bay. 

Learning forward, he palmed one hand within the other and glanced between the two bound wolves, examining one, then the other. "Twins. Always a bad omen." Muttering to himself, he finally pushed off his seat and took the few steps to the twins, crouching right where their bodies almost touched. "But always the most fun." Licking his lips, he carefully palmed either side, tapping slender digits across the toned flesh. "Gotta say, you two look better like this than you do groveling at Scott's feet." Earned him a growl from both of them, and them trying to shift their hips out of his palms. Wasn't too hard to keep them in place, personally he wanted to move onto the next part as fast as possible, but there was a certain... need... to comment on their position. 

"You two used to be Alphas. Big, strong, and ruthless. Had power, had a pack and now look at you. On your knees with your faces to the ground, exposed for me to see. Nice change of pace, don't you think?" His palms moved along the skin in smooth circles, rubbing at the twitching flesh, feeling it tense under his touch. Every so often, he'd change his grip, suddenly squeezing the flesh, testing it's softness and firmness. "Poor little omegas. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." Palming each cheek one last time, he raised his hands and brought them back down. Safe to say they both twitched and grunted against the cloth in their mouths. Too caught up in the moment to notice a key factor in how things were going. 

"See, I'm not going to do much to you two. Have a little fun, make you both whine and whimper while you writhe back and forth." 

Removing his hands, he placed an index on either Twin, right along the base of their spine. "Scott's too busy looking after his pale, sickly friend to notice you two are gone. Shame that nobody even noticed yet." Swirling his fingers along the small of their backs, he slowly edges them downward with every word. "No Lydia." His finger slide further down, sending shivers down their bodies, making them writhe as much as they could. "Not even Danny." Just above the puckered ring, his fingers danced around it, ghosting the skin with fleeting touches, mainly keeping to the insides of their cheeks. Their groaning grew louder, their words muffled and weak in comparison to what their bodies were saying. "You two don't even know the best part of setting this up." His fingers stopped, applying pressure along the edge of the ring. "What's stopping you from speaking," his digits nearly pressed inside,"... are each other's underwear."

True to his word, he had stuffed one twin's underwear, into the other's mouth and vice-versa. Twins always shared things, right? Least, that's what he thought. "Shouldn't be a problem, right?" Ethan's whine could be heard loud and clear, but Aiden? Aiden hadn't whined, only remained still as can be, except for the occasional twitch of a muscle here or there. Even as the Nogitsune hooked each finger up, pressing against their insides. Had to find that damned spot that drove guys wild, needed to; what sort of reaction would it cause? Particularly in Aiden? 

Searching yielded little result, only caused the two of them to shift uncomfortably, and release the occasional huffing grunt, though which one made the sound he could not say for certain. However, after a few more seconds of fruitless movements, his fingertips touched something that caused them both to quiver suddenly, and jerk away from him-- as much as they could, anyway. "There it is." Grinning, the Nogitsune rubbed the spots, massaging it with a single finger. Every stroke, every carefully arched nudge against the bundle of nerves sent the twins into quivering shakes, their backs arching, Aiden's face pressed against the ground, eyes shut so damn tight that it hurt. Ethan? Ethan looked to be enjoying it, but not exactly by choice. After all, what else could he do when someone fucked him with their fingers? 

His body shook, legs trembled and quaked under the onslaught of blissful explosions inside of him. The Nogitsune was all too happy to feel Ethan pressing himself back into his finger. Who wouldn't be? But, it was only beginning. Another fingers was introduced, followed quickly by his fingers spreading inside of them both, alternating between one and the other, digging as deep as he could, and sliding back out. If it wasn't for the natural secretions that the two had, they would have needed much more lubricant, but the clear fluid was more than enough. After all, Omegas were known as 'the bitches of the werewolves'. 

Another fact that the Nogitsune loved. 

Shame they were Alphas before, otherwise they just might have grown to enjoy their position. "Look at you two. Do you even know that you're already wet?" Sliding his fingers into the duo, he felt the warm, almost hot fluid coat his fingers again, a small smirk in place at the scent drifting off of them. "You're wet as can be, and you even smell like Omegas." 

It took him a few more minutes, but he eventually had them both open enough for the next step. Just as the twins had thought they were done, even released a relieved breath from their noses, it all went back down hill. Especially with the introduction of the two and a half inch thick, black toy that the Nogitsune had in hand. Had to be twenty inches long in length, shiny, black, and coated in lube. Not that it needed it, but still. 

"You're first, Aiden." Aiden's breathing hitched, and his body tightened, using every ounce of will power to try and close himself up, to tighten himself so that it wouldn't happen, but nothing helped when the black, mushroom-shaped tip pressed into him, spreading him open around it, even more so than before. It even got him to hiss and whimper at the sudden stinging, but it lasted for only a few more seconds. After all, he still had a lot to go. 

"Good boy, Aiden. Taking it like a champ." Or like a bitch, but the Nogitsune hadn't been paying much attention. Not when his fingers were wrapped so neatly around the flexible sex-toy. Adjusting his angle, he started forward against, arching the toy just a little. 

"MMPH!" 

That sound was a sure-fire sign that he found the button he was looking for.


End file.
